ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and Meiling's Friend
Sakura and Meiling's Friend (さくらと苺鈴のおともだち, Sakura to Meirin no Otomodachi) is the 16th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura and Kero observe Tomoyo's estate to find the source of magic, finding mounds of earth raised in a line. Sakura stops the card from leaving the house by using Siege to contain the entire estate. The card stopped when finding out that it reached the walls and decided to turn back, causing more destruction. With Sakura's wish to hurry, Flight accelerates to the magic, leaving Kero unable to catch up. The card reaches the house itself and raises overground to reveal a large dragon. Sakura then seals the card and thanks her wings for its effort as it flies Sakura around in joy. She reaches Tomoyo to apologise as Tomoyo looks forward to Kero's footage, despite Kero not being able to catch up. Everyone else wakes up and gathers in the living room as Sonomi and Akiho wonder why they fell asleep. Before everyone leaves, Sonomi tells Sakura that her great-grandfather has asked of her and hopes to see her soon. Akiho heads off as Sakura and Meiling return home on their way as well. Kaito was waiting for Akiho on the road ahead, complimenting her voice. Kaito asks who Akiho's dearest friend would be, but accidentally mentions the fact that he knows her father is an archaeologist. Knowing that he made a mistake, he stops in his tracks to take out his pocket watch and incants a spell to turn back Akiho's time, erasing her memories of what Kaito had just mentioned. Sakura and Meiling continue on their way home but runs into a girl dressed in red. Suddenly, the girl charges at them and engages in a fight with Meiling. She then proceeds in attempts to fight Sakura as Meiling defends her. Meiling hits the crystals on the girl's arm, causing her to freeze off temporarily but regenerate as the girl charges again. The two recall a similar Clow Card, The Twin in which Syaoran and Meiling took down together. Sakura then recalls the breaking of the crystals and tells Meiling of their plan as they decide to act together in unison to hit the girl's weak spots. The girl freezes and Sakura summons her staff to seal the card. Kero wakes up in the bag not knowing what just happened and returned home depressed, not because he couldn't help but because he fears Tomoyo knowing that he filmed no footage. Meiling returns from her shower with Sakura apologising for putting her in danger, but expresses her joy for being able to work together. Meiling tells Sakura about what she told her on the way home, telling her that those around her think of others but themselves, making it hard for her to see Syaoran and Sakura not caring about themselves. Sakura tells Meiling that she is sometimes worried about the change, but Meiling reminds her of her magical words: "it'll definitely be alright". Sakura and her father send Meiling off in the taxi, Meiling telling Sakura that she accomplished what she came here to do, finally asking if she could address Sakura with no formality. Meiling leaves on the taxi and calls Syaoran that she has left alone and tells him about her last accomplishment. Syaoran asks Meiling if there was a fight since Meiling mentioned they fought together, but asks him to ask Sakura directly instead. Meiling tells him that she doesn't know his purpose here nor the fact that he knows more on what is going on, but if anything happens to him, they all know who will be hurt the most. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Flight *Siege *Swing (anime debut) *Struggle (anime debut) Clow Cards *The Twin (flashback) Cards Used *Flight *Siege Cards Sealed *Swing *Struggle Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Lace and Culotte Outfit *Casual Blue Hoodie and Yellow Skirt Outfit Syaoran Li *Syaoran's Battle Costume (flashback) Quotes *'Meiling': If anything happens to you, you know who'll be hurt the most. And if you make her cry, you'll regret it. Trivia * Clear Card Arc episode 16 both mentioned and showed the twin card from the flashback of the first series episode 43 using the new animation instead to recall from the copy of the precious series artstyle work as a flashback similarly unlike episode 10 of Sakura showing the scrap book page of the summer plays to Akiho was taken in The Sealed Card movie for using the same artstyle from the original movie. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc